The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to tracked platforms with tracks and crawlers, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to terrain passage of a tracked platform.
Ground vehicles face many challenges when attempting mobility. Terrain can vary widely, including for example, loose and shifting materials, obstacles, vegetation, limited width openings, limited height openings, steps, uneven surfaces, tunnels, holes and the like. A variety of mobility configurations have been adapted to transverse difficult terrain. These options include legs, wheels and tracks. Legged robots can be agile, but use complex control mechanisms to move and achieve stability. Tracked vehicles have traditionally been configured in a tank-like configuration.
One key factor in the design of tracked ground vehicles and equipment such as robots, tanks, construction machinery, agricultural machinery and the like, is its weight. Heavy weight equipment must be provided with a powerful engine. Such equipment therefore entails high running costs due to the high fuel consumption as well a high maintenance costs. Generally, heavier vehicles sacrifice fuel consumption, speed, maneuvering, crossing and transportability capabilities.